camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Yashica Yashimaflex/Yashicaflex
Yashimaflex and Yashicaflex are medium format film TLR cameras made by Yashica and produced between 1953-59. They use 120 film for 6x6cm frames. McKeown's p.1031 Models Reference sites used are mainly TLR Cameras by Barry Toogood and Yashica TLR. Yashimaflex *Introduced in 1953, similar to the Pigeonflex except with sports finder and hood logo *Released with NKS shutter which shortly afterwards was updated to the improved NKS-TB model (both B, 1-1/200 + self-timer) and near the end, was replaced by the new NKS-FB shutter with B, 1-1/300 and self-timer *Flash sync on the side *Lenses were Tomioka Tri-Lausar 80 mm f/3.5 triplets Yashicaflex B (old model) *Yashimaflex name changed to Yashicaflex at the end of 1953 *Still in production when Yashicaflex S and Yashicaflex A series cameras were released in 1954 (appeared in early 1955 Swedish ad together with Yashicaflex S) *Fitted with B, 1-1/300 NKS-FB shutter with self-timer Yashicaflex S *Introduced in 1954 *The first Japanese camera with a selenium cell exposure meter (made by Sekonic, hence "S") *First Yashica model with auto-stop fim winding and film counter *Bay 1 filter mount *First cameras were fitted with Tri-Lausar lenses, very soon after changed to Heliotar 80mm f/3.5 *Released with NKS-FB B, 1-1/300 shutter with self-timer, later cameras were fitted with Copal shutters of the same spec *There were a number of cosmetic changes over the life of this model from 1954 to 1957 including the move of the sync socket from the side to front. Early cameras had early style bodies with short strap holders (hinge plates), later cameras had the later style bodies with long strap holders familiar on all later bodies Yashicaflex A-I *Introduced in 1954 *Basic budget model with plain filter mounts and red window for film advance *Taking lens: Yashimar 80mm f3.5 *Shutter: First few examples were released with Y.S.K. shutter, almost immediately changed to Copal with same speeds of B, 1/10-1/200. Note, no self-timer (camera with Y.S.K. shutter is used in first Yashicaflex A user manual covering both A-I and A-II models) *Early cameras had cable shutter release (shown on A-II below), later cameras had press button release *Early cameras had side sync, later cameras had front sync *Early cameras had early style bodies with short strap holders (hinge plates), later cameras had the later style bodies with long strap holders familiar on all later bodies Yashicaflex A-II *Introduced in 1954 at the same time as the A-I *Only difference with A-I is auto-stop film winding in place of red window *As with A-I, very earliest examples have been found with Y.S.K. shutter *Early cameras had early style bodies with short strap holders (hinge plates), later cameras had the later style bodies with long strap holders familiar on all later bodies Yashicaflex AS-I *Introduced in 1954 a month or so after the A-I and A-II *Basically the same as the A-I but fitted with the exposure meter from the Yashicaflex S *Details are in Yashicaflex AS user manual and other documents but the author is yet to see one Yashicaflex AS-II *Introduced at the same time as the AS-I *Can be looked at as an A-II with Yashicaflex S exposure meter OR as an AS-I fitted with auto-stop film winding instead of red window *Unlike the AS-I, relatively common and found with all the same cosmetic variations as the A-I and A-II but not the Y.S.K. shutter *NOTE: Often incorrectly assumed to be an early version of Yashicaflex S (which was released first) Yashicaflex A-III *Unknown specs other than Seikosha Rapid shutter with speeds up to 1/500 and M/X flash synchronisation. In at least one Yashica document but the author is yet to see one Yashicaflex C *Introduced in 1955, advanced meterless companion model to Yashicaflex S *Auto-stop winding and Bay 1 filter mounts *Unique oval shaped hood logo *Taking lens: Yashikor 80mm f/3.5. Viewing lens: Tri-Lausar 80mm f/3.5 *Shutter: Copal with speeds B, 1-1/300 with self-timer *Early examples have side flash sync and early style focus knob, later examples have front sync and new style focus knob Yashicaflex A2 and Yashicaflex A (new model) *The A2 was introduced in 1956 *These are two slightly later A models but still part of the budget series, each representing a different mix and match of spec features *According to Sugiyama and by trim details, the A (new model) is from 1957 *A2 has a red window but a high speed 1/400 Citizen MXV shutter, later examples are fitted with a 1/500 Copal MXV shutter *A (new model) has added film counter and auto-stop winding but it has a lower speed 1/300 Copal shutter *Both had plain filter mounts *Taking lens: Yashimar 80mm f3.5 on the A2, Yashikor on the A (new model) *Yashicaflex A (new model) has the same specs as the Yashica B Yashicaflex AS *Introduced in 1957 *Features Rollei style control wheels from the Yashica-Mat for aperture and shutter speed setting in a window above the viewing lens *Citizen MXV shutter with speeds B, 1-1/400, taking and viewing lenses: Yashikor 80mm f/3.5 *First Yashica TLR to feature internal light baffles (also carried over to the subsequent Yashicaflex B and some early Yashica-Mat examples, possibly Japanese market only, before being discontinued until the Yashica Mat-124G) *Yashicaflex AS name is confusing as Yashica user manuals and other documentation used "Yashicaflex AS" to collectively refer to Yashicaflex models AS-I and AS-II with exposure meters released in 1954. Found with Japanese language user manuals with "Yashica Model AS" on the cover but boxes and guarantee papers have "Yashicaflex Model AS" Yashicaflex B (new model) *Released in 1957 *Effectively an update of the Yashicaflex AS by adding Copal MXV shutter with speeds B, 1-1/500 & revised nameplate and control wheel trim similar to the same spec Yashica D. *Taking & viewing lenses: Yashikor 80mm f/3.5 Notes and references Links *Pictures of the Yashimaflex *in TLR Cameras by Barry Toogood (Camera examples) *in Yashica TLR (Very detailed classification and info) * At www.collection-appareils.fr : ** Yashica Yashicaflex ** Yashica Yashicaflex AII Yashica Yashicaflex S Category: Japanese 6x6 TLR 6×6 TLR (knob advance) Category: Y Category:Medium format Category:120 film Category:6x6 Category:6x6 TLR